It All Fell Into Place
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: An idea I am experimenting with. Lily tells Harry and his friends a story about how his father sacrificed his life for him; how his other father had a change of heart.


It All Fell Into Place

"Daddy!" little Genevieve exclaimed as she raised her arms high for her father to scoop her up.

"Hello Genevieve," he said warmly and picked her up and threw her playfully in the air. He smiled as she squealed with delight. "Where's mummy?"  
"In the garden,"  
"And Harry?"

"At Ron's house. I wanted to play with Ginny but Harry said I'm a nuisance; am I a nuisance daddy?"

"Of course not, but Harry wanted to play with his friends for a while," Severus told her patiently. "Now let's go to mummy,"

"No need, mummy's here," Lily walked into the foyer and kissed her husband. "Got almost all your supplies for the year?"  
"Yes," he pointed to the ground with his free hand to where a large sack of potions supply lay. "And I got dinner from that muggle restaurant you like."  
"McDonalds, my favourite!" she smiled. "I was just going to go pick Harry up…unless you can go."  
"And why wouldn't you want to go visit good ol' Molly Weasley?" Severus asked teasingly.

"You know her, Sev, she'll have fed me a whole seven course meal before I leave." Lily laughed. "Go with mummy Gen," Severus handed the five-year-old to her mother.

"I want to go with daddy!" Genevieve's emerald eyes were full of determination and her dark ponytail swished from clinging onto her father.

"Want to be a big girl and help mommy set the table?" Lily asked softly. Genevieve was such a daddy's girl. "You can play with the toy in the Happy Meal."

"Happy Meal?" Genevieve quieted considerably.

"Yes, I think they have those fairy toys now."

"Okay," Genevieve let her self relax in her mother's arms.

"See you in a few, Sev," she called out as her headed to the disaparating point.

"Bye, Lily; Bye, Genevieve!" he waved and disappeared out of the blue at the end of the street.

XXX

"Harry, what did George and Fred give you?" Lily asked wearily as she treated some nasty boils that sprouted from his face.

"Some candies, I swear!" Harry said defensively. "Ron and I hadn't a clue to what they are,"

"That's why you don't eat them," Genevieve mocked.

"Now, Genevieve, no one likes a smart alec," Severus warned as he brew up some antidote for Harry and Ron.

"Lucky mom and dad were out," Ron said and massaged the places where Lily treated his wounds.

"Yes, how _very_ lucky," Severus smirked and handed Ron and Harry two goblets. "Drink up, and then I'll take you home, Ron,"

"Can he sleep over?" Harry asked.

"Well, I suppose so. Tomorrow is a Saturday. I'll just ring up Mr. Weasley. He knows how to use a telephone, right Ron?" asked Severus.

"Don't be silly Sev, Arthur was the one that gave you his phone number! Have you had dinner Ron? We're about to eat?"  
"I've eaten, Bill whipped something up. It was vile, I'll tell you." He said the last bit for Harry alone.

"He can stay!" Severus called from the telephone. "Bill's bringing your things and Ginny soon,"  
"Ginny," Ron groaned and Genevieve squealed.

"Well I suppose you kids will be eating some McDonalds," Lily said a little disappointedly. "I'll make something for me and Sev,"

"Oh Mrs. Snape, I didn't mean too-" Ron started but Lily silenced him.

"Don't be silly Ronald, I don't mind at all! I shouldn't be eating all that junk anyways,"

XXX

"Alright children, bed time!" Lily called. Three heads popped out from Harry's makeshift tent. "Come' on now; Genevieve is already asleep."

Harry, Ron and Ginny grumbled out and sat around Lily.

"Can you tell us a story, mum?" Harry asked.  
"About how Harry got his scar!" Ron said excitedly and his sister nodded.

"Harry's scar?" Lily looked at him uncertainly. "You think you're ready for it?"

"Absolutely!" the three of them said.

"Very well. Alright, it happened when I was married to James." She started a little sadly. "I was out that Halloween night, and James was watching you Harry. Then You-Know-Who came along. Your father begged and pleaded not to kill you and to take him instead. He didn't have to kill James, you see-"  
"-Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because Severus made a deal with You-Know-Who; Severus knew it was impossible to save Harry's life, but he tried to save James by making the dark lord promise not to kill the parents."

"Poor Harry," Ginny said fondly.

"When You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry though, the curse rebounded and weakened him so much that he disappeared. To weak to do anything."

"Oh," they all gasped.

"When did you marry Mr. Snape then?" Ginny asked.

"A few years later," Lily answered.  
"But wasn't he a death eater? My dad was there for the trails!" Ron said.

" He-he was, but not really,"

"Mum?" Harry gave her a sideways glance.

"What I tell you next, you can't tell anyone." Lily said quietly. "Promise?"  
"Yes," they all muttered.

"Right, Severus is a double agent-"  
"-Double agent, cool!" Ron said excitedly.

"Shut-up, Ron," Ginny elbowed him in the ribs to silence him.

"He pretends to work for the death eaters and You-Know-Who, but he really works for Dumbledore."

"That's epic." Ron stated and grinned at Harry. "Both your dads are cool,"

"I guess they are," Harry grinned sheepishly. "Goodnight mum," he walked over to Lily and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek before motioning for Ron to go into the twin beds. Lily doubted that there would be much sleeping, but she and Severus were both fine after there sleep-less sleepovers.

"Goodnight Harry; Goodnight Ron. I'll walk you to Genevieve's room, Ginny,"

"Thank you Mrs. Snape," Ginny took Lily's hand and walked across the hall to Genevieve's room. "Mrs. Snape?"  
"Yes Ginny?"  
"Can you love two men?"

"Oh Ginny," Lily blushed. "You're so young. You needn't to worry about things like these."

"It's just a question," Ginny blushed too.

"Well yes you can," Lily confirmed. "I've loved Severus like a friend but he called me a very mean word. He said sorry but I was too mad to be forgiving. Later though, I realized what he ment and wanted to forgive him but time was up. We already graduated Hogwarts. I married James and we had little Harry. The night when-when James died, was the night I befriended Severus again."

"Oh Mrs. Snape," Ginny patted her back awkwardly.

"I shouldn't burden you with thoughts like this, Ginny, but you should know that a woman's heart carries many secrets and sorrows."  
"That's exactly what my mum says!" Ginny smiled. "I thought she got it out of some of her Romance novels but wow!"

"Well, your mother is never wrong, Ginny," Lily smiled back.

"I have one more question," Ginny said.

"Shoot,"

"How could you marry your best friend?"  
"That, Ginevra dear, is something I can't explain. It just happens."

"O-Okay, well thanks Mrs. Snape. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Ginny," Lily tucked her into the bed opposite to Genevieve kissed her forehead fondly.

XXX

"Spaghetti sure beats that greasy junk," Severus said as Lily plopped down two plates of pasta down for a late supper.

"Severus, you health nut!" Lily teased and smacked him with the dishtowel.

"I doubt the boys would be asleep with all that cola they drank."

"Mmm; Severus, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Why did you ask You-Know-Who to spare James that night?"  
"Well,"  
"I know you hated him and all…"  
"But you loved him and I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Oh Sev," she touched his arm gently. "Now I know how you could fall in love with your best friend,"

"Wha-" before he could complete his question, he was cut off by a gentle kiss.


End file.
